Goodbye Love
by Voicemail
Summary: It's said nothing could come between them... until Samantha shows up. Can Mimi and Roger survive the intruder? Or will Mimi end up heartbroken? [Just completed!] MimiRogerRogerOC
1. Chapter 1

Mimi sat on the table, watching the snow fall softly onto the fire escape. Though she had gotten her job back at the Catscratch Club, thanks to some connections Benny had, she still hadn't actually gone back, considering everything that had happened. Both Roger and Mark had been advising her to take things slow; she had even moved in with them on account of her getting evicted from her own aparment. And now, nearly two months after Maureen and Joanne had found her in the park, she sat on their table, thinking.

This table had so many memories, surprisingly enough. It was where she had dropped her stash that first night. It was where she had first kissed Roger, where he had first pushed her away. And then, a year after they had first met, it was where she lay, shivering and sick, in his arms.

Ahh... the memories.

"Meems? Are you home?"

Roger's husky voice pulled Mimi out of her trip down memory lane. She turned and watched as he set his guitar case down, throwing his infamous leather jacket onto the couch. "Hey baby," she said, her face instantly lighting up. Roger seemed to have that affect on her.

"Hey," he said softly. Roger walked over to her and pulled her tiny body close to him. He did this every day, whether it was in the morning or at night, or just at random times throughout the day. It was his was of reassuring himself that she was still there. For some reason, ever since the episode two months ago, he was always afraid of losing her, whether it was to her disease or to another man. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said. Her thin lips slowly curved upwards. "Better now."

Roger laughed. "You're too sweet for your own good."

"It's a part of my charm," she teased him.

"You have a charm?" he asked jokingly.

"I have a reputation," she told him, growling sexily. It was something she had often done at the CSC, but she hadn't gotten much of a chance to do it lately. Sure, sometimes she growled in bed, but she hadn't growled flirtatiously in quite some time.

"You haven't gone to work lately, I don't see how you can keep that reputation up," Roger said, smirking ever-so-slightly.

"That's why I have you," Mimi said seductivly, sneaking up behind him. She slid her arms around him and kissed his neck. Roger smiled, closing his eyes for a moment, before turning and kissing her full-on the mouth. Mimi smiled and slid her arms up over his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Before long, they were on the table, Mimi crawling on top of him, kissing him deeply.

_Rrrrriiiiinnnnggg!_

"The phone rings," Roger said bitterly under his breath. He slowly took his hand out of Mimi's skirt and stood, waiting for the ringing to stop so he could screen the call.

"Speeaakk, _beep_!"

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm back again." The familiar voice of Tom Collins came over the answering machine. Mimi squealed with joy and ran the pick up the phone. Unfortunatly for her, Roger snatched it first.

"Collins!"

"Roger picked up the phone?" Collins asked, mildly surprised. He half-expected Mark to snap back at him, just like the last time he had asked that same question, a little over a year ago. He didn't give Roger time to backlash before saying, "Naw, man, I'm kidding. I need the key."

"Alright man, Mimi's gonna throw it down for you," Roger said, tossing her the key. Mimi slid over to the fire escape and threw the keys down to Collins, who waited at the phone booth. "And hey, uh, Collins? Don't get killed this time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Mimi closed the window as Roger hung up the phone. Immediatly afterwards, Roger found Mimi on him, kissing him like crazy. Roger had almost forgotten how good it felt to have Mimi in his arms like this. She hadn't exactly been up to much lately. As the kiss grew even more intimate, the door slid open.

"Hey, you crazy kids, quit it." Collins laughed, a twinkle in his eyes.

Mimi laughed as she stopped kissing Roger. "Hey Collins," she said, smiling. It was good to see him again. To be completely honest, she had gotten worried about him. He hadn't been around since Christmas. And sure, he'd been gone for longer than that before, but ever since Mark had shown his film, Collins hadn't seemed like himself.

Roger put Mimi down to go greet his friend. "How've you been, bud?" he asked. It was light, but it had a lot of deeper meaning to it. Like Mimi, Roger had noticed that Collins had sort of gone into a funk since Christmas Eve. And he had disappeared without a word to where he had been going.

"Fine, fine," Collins said with a grin. "But... there is something I want to show you. Ah... where's Mark?"

"Filming in the park," Mimi answered simply, catching Roger off-guard. She smiled too-sweetly at him. "I meant to tell you when you got home, but I got a little... uh... distracted."

Roger laughed, before turning back to Collins. "What have you got for us this time?"

"This..." Collins said. He went to the door and knocked on it three times, pulling it open, revealing a tall figure. Her hair was short and black, her hands were hidden in the pockets of a long leapord-print coat.

Roger and Mimi looked from the person, to Collins, to each other.

"Collins... is that...?" Roger let his words drop off. Naw, it was impossible. Angel was _dead_.

"No, man," Collins said, a touch of sadness in his voice. "She's not mine this time. She found me. Wanted to come see you guys."

Roger arched an eyebrow. He looked to the girl in the background. "Who are you?" he called.

The girl turned, looking at him. "Rog-rog?!" she called. Her voice was sugary, yet mysterious. As soon as it hit Roger's ears, he gasped. No, it couldn't be her. Not now.

"Samantha?" he asked uncertainly.

"A-eek!" she squealed, running towards him. As soon as she stepped out of the dark, the light revealed pasty skin and bright blue eyes. Her ass was flat, as was her chest. Mimi eyed her, wondering what her connection was to Roger. And _Rog-rog_? What sort of name was that?

"Rog-rog, I can't believe it! Collins said I'd be seeing Mark, I never knew I'd be seeing _you too!_" Samantha emphasised the last two words in a way that made Mimi sick.

Collins noticed Meems' expression and tilted his head, calling her over. Once they were out of earshot of Samantha and Roger, Collins began to explain, "Sam and Roger were best friends in high school. It was before Roger met April, back when Mark and Maureen were dating for the first time." He laughed a little. "But they sort of... they got serious."

"Serious as in how?" Mimi asked.

"As in... they were planning to get married after graduation."

"_What?!_" Mimi screeched. "But I thought... I thought April was his first serious relationship."

"That's what he tells everybody," Collins said. "But... Sam cheated on him. He never trusted her, or anyone really, after that. He didn't even trust April until he found out they both had AIDS. I know it sounds kind of strange, but that's how Roger is."

Mimi nodded. "He won't... he won't go back to her, will he?" 

"Naw, he loves you," Collins said. He turned to walk back towards the reunited high school schoolmates. "Then again... I've been wrong before." He turned to Mimi. "Why don't you... why don't you go get a glass of water? From your apartment?"

"Collins, I don't have an apartment. I live here. Why, what is it?" Mimi pushed past Collin's protective arms and gasped. They had walked in on Sam and Roger.

And they were kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Life's not fair. Mimi knew this all too well, yet somehow this came as a shock. A _huge_ shock. Then again, it was mildly... erm, extremely... unexpected. She stood, watching Samantha suck on Roger's face, eyes wide. She looked at Collins, tears touching her eyes as the two kissed. Hardly five minutes ago, Roger had been kissing _her_ like that. Hardly _two_ minutes ago, Collins had promised her Roger wouldn't cheat on her, wouldn't go back to Samantha.

"Roger." The word came out coldly, barely above a whisper. It was enough to send Roger's head flying in Mimi and Collins' direction.

His eyes grew wide. "Mimi..." Roger looked from Samantha to Mimi, back to Samantha. "Shit."

"You're in deep shit, bro," Collins said. His eyes narrowed. "And I'm not just saying with your _girlfriend_." The word was thrown in Samantha's direction, and got the exact effect he wanted. Samantha turned, eyes wide, to Roger.

"She's your _girlfriend_?"

Roger nodded.

"Not anymore I'm not," Mimi said, her voice cracking.

"Meems... please... let me explain." He tried to go and touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"What was all that shit, Roger? All you've ever been about is being true, not cheating. 'You'll never find real love, until you love yourself'. What was that, Roger? All crap?" Tears touched her eyes. "And how can you even _try_ to call me that after what you just did?" 'Meems' was affectionite. This... this was anything but.

"Mimi... please, we were just getting to know each other again."

"So that's how you get to know the girl you almost married?"

Samantha looked at Roger. "You told her?"

"No!" Roger cried. He eyed Collins. "Did you?"

"Guilty as charged." Collins shrugged. It appeared he didn't really care. "But you know what, Roger? I'm glad I did. I'm glad I told Mimi. You were never going to. She deserved to know."

"I was going to tell you, Mimi, I really was," Roger said, looking at her desparetly. It was evident that he felt bad, but to Mimi, it wasn't enough. He had cheated on her. If there was one thing she could say, it was that she had never cheated on him. She had gone behind his back and gotten back into drugs, but never cheated on him.

"When?" she asked coldly. "When were you going to tell me?"

"After I..." He sighed. "After I proposed."

Proposed. The word stung. He had been planning on asking her to be his wife, and he had done this... this which was unforgivable. How could he have dared... he could he? Mimi did nothing for a few seconds, looking down at the floor of the apartment, before looking back up. It was no longer tears of hurt that lingered in her eyes. She was angry. To put it frankly, _pissed_. It seemed slow as she struck his face with her hand. Everything sped up as she turned on her heel and ran, just ran.

"Mimi! Where are you going?" Collins called, his shout echoing through the stairway.

"Somewhere!" she screamed back. "Anywhere but here!"

And suddenly it hit her. She knew where she had to go.

_Work._


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi pushed herself up against the pole; the cold metal good against her practically-bare body. She felt Gwen's hand slide up her ass as her coworker slid around her, joining her on the pole. Slowly, she slid her leg up Gwen's body, resting it on her torso as Gwen slid her hand along Meems' leg, squeezing her thigh. Mimi moaned, sliding her hand down Gwen's back. It was all acting, but there was always something when she got to this point in the dance. Here it was... the surprise that even the choreographer didn't know about it.

She felt Gwen's hand run from her leg to her back, slowly to her neck. With a smile, they connected, their lips together. Slowly, Mimi opened her mouth to allow Gwen's tongue in, blocking out all the hoots and hollers. It didn't feel like anything, just kissing another girl. She and Gwen had rehearsed it, it had become habit. Her mind slipped back to the first time, when it had been awkward, before coming back to now. Now when her horomones were raging due to her job, now when she actually felt sexy.

They broke apart with a smile, and continued the rest of the routine. However, they both felt the mens' eyes on them, wanting another kiss. They slapped each other's asses as they passed, laughing. Like that was going to happen again.

As the music slowed and the stage darkened, Mimi, Gwen, and the rest of the girls came off. Gwen and Mimi high-fived and went their separate ways. As Mimi made her way to the dressing room, she noticed someone familiar.

Maureen.

"Hey Pookie!" she cried. She slapped Mimi's bare ass. "Saw that kiss."

Mimi's face twisted. She had never heard Maureen call anyone but Mark and Joanne 'Pookie.' It seemed foreign. "Hey Mo..." she said. "Thanks... I guess."

Maureen's hand was still rested on Mimi's butt. Giving it a little squeeze, she said, "I was wondering why I've never seen you kiss _me_ like that."

"Because it was an act, and I'm dating Roger."

"Were dating Roger, honey. Remember? He cheated on you with that slimeball, Samantha."

Mimi winced. It had been three weeks, yet she still couldn't get over that. She wanted to push it out of her mind. But everywhere she went, she was reminded of him. Everywhere there was music, she thought of him and his guitar. Every time she saw a shaggy blonde head, she thought of running her hands throuhg his own hair. And now she didn't have that. It was so surreal.

"So?" Maureen asked. "Why haven't I?"

"Because I'm just... I'm just not into that," Mimi said, sliding out of Maureen's grasp. Without another word, she slipped into her dressing room, closing the door on Maureen. Her breath got heavy. It was the first time Maureen had hit on her, the first time _anyone_ had hit on her since the break up.

It didn't take her long to slip out of her costume into something more comfortable. She headed out the door, not bothering to look back and seeif Maureen was still there. She just left. Fled. She didn't know where she was going - frankly, she had no where to go. She hadn't bothered to get a new apartment... a bench in Central Park was just fine with her. After all, it was May. It wasn't like last time, where it had been freezing. And she was still taking her AZTs and going to work. She just happened to be homeless.

Tonight, as she entered the park, it seemed different. _Something_ was different. There was an air about the park that didn't seem normal. Mimi slowly made her way towards her usual bench, only to see that someone was already sitting on it. Two people were already sitting on it.

"Aww... Rog-rog, you're perfect." That voice. Mimi knew that voice. It was sickening.

"Sammy-bear..." Roger cooed. "There's no such thing as perfect."

Mimi cleared her throat. "Um... you're sitting on my bed."

Roger looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Mimi?" he asked, as if he didn't believe his eyes.

"Roger," Mimi said, somewhat coldly, "you're sitting on my bed."

"You can't be serious..." Samantha said, her voice distant.

Roger touched Mimi's arm lightly, only for Mimi to shy away. "Mimi..." he said again, his voice much softer, much more caring. "You can't be serious."

"I don't have enough money for an apartment. I can buy food and pills," she said. "Now excuse me, you're on my bed. Samantha, wasn't it?"

Samantha stood. "Sorry."

As Mimi laid down on the bench, spreading her legs out, Roger sat at the end. "Mimi..." he said again, in that same tone. "You didn't go back, did you?"

"You're not my controller. You can't tell me what I can and can't do," Mimi said, yawning. She fingered the stash in her pocket.

"You did..." Roger said, in a raspy tone. Pulling her to a sitting position, he searched her eyes. "Meems... why?"

"Because I can."

"And the AZTs?"

"Still taking them." She didn't look at him, instead, she looked down at the ground.

"Good."

"Eh-hem," Samantha cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt this movie moment, but I'm going to go now. 'Night Rog-rog." She kissed his cheek and flounced off. Roger sat there, as if he hadn't felt her kiss.

"And work?"

"Still at it."

"Good."

"Look," Mimi asked, "why are you asking? Why do you care?"

Roger looked hurt. "Mimi... I still care about you. I never stopped. I still... I still..." He paused. "I still love you..."

"No you don't," Mimi said. "You have Samantha."

"Mimi..."

"Get away from me," she said coldly, slipping out of his grasp. "You have your Sammy-Bear." She turned away from him, tears slipping down her cheeks. After a while, she began to lay down again, but couldn't.

Looking up, she noticed he hadn't left.

He hadn't left.


End file.
